


Role Reversal

by kazokuhouou



Series: Knocked Up Goalies verse [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazokuhouou/pseuds/kazokuhouou
Summary: The convention was that omegas made better goaltenders.Convention was never David Rittich’s strong point.
Relationships: David Rittich/Matthew Tkachuk
Series: Knocked Up Goalies verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615087
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> A fic I wanted to do all the way back in 'Knocked Up Goalies' but didn't because it didn't technically fit. But here it is, the alpha goaltender/omega forward fic I wanted.

The convention was that omegas made better goaltenders.

Convention was never David Rittich’s strong point.

Eyebrows were certainly arched when Calgary signed him to a contract but eventually they had to admit that he was good at it, good enough to replace Mike.

It never mattered to the Flames. What mattered was that he was one of _them_ , and he was treated as such from day one.

It certainly never mattered to Matthew. Starstruck was the word Hanny used. Well, sometimes you just _know_. He knew that first game, and when he found out Ritter was joining them on a more permanent basis, he thought _I am going to make that alpha mine._

He made good on that promise, and while it wasn’t public knowledge (though after some of their celebrations, he’s sure the fans could guess), the team was quite happy for them.

Of course, they were careful, Matt still had a long career after him. The birth control he was on was said to be 99 percent effective, so they thought they’d be fine during Matt’s heats.

But you know what they say about best laid plans.

0-0-0-0-0

_5 November 2019_

Everyone was coming to the Calgary net, Arizona to try to score, Calgary to try to keep Arizona from scoring. Ritter was prepared though, and blocked two attempts before smothering the puck.

As he looked up, there was shoving going on, and he saw Soderberg shove Matt onto his butt. 

Ritter saw red and swung with his blocker arm.

That just started a full on brawl and it took every linesman on the ice to pull him away from Carl. “Hands off MY mate,” they heard him growl. 

As they sorted out penalties for the brawl, one of the trainers on the Calgary bench looked thoughtful. No one realized the significance of the look until they went to the locker room for second intermission and he pulled Matt aside. The others were talking among themselves waiting for Bill to start strategizing when they heard Matt sputter and loudly say “but I’m on birth control!”.

That got the room quiet. The trainer thought Chucky was pregnant? Ritter went pale. It had only been a month and a half since Matt’s last heat, and they hadn’t bothered testing him because of the birth control and testing omegas for pregnancy wasn’t mandatory (in fact three days later the NHL _would_ implement the Grubauer-Roy rule making it mandatory), but if the trainer thought there was a possibility...well, Calgary _did_ have the means to.

Cam looked at Ritter and nodded, beginning to stretch. If there was a chance Matt was pregnant, there was no way Ritter was going to be able to concentrate on the game. When he had been pregnant with Loren it took Milan a _week_ to get back to normal.

Sure enough, Ritter paced as Bill went over strategy and practically bolted when the trainer came back and said Matt needed him.

He found Matt staring at the positive pregnancy test in his hands. Everyone in the room thankfully left them by themselves, knowing this came as a shock.

There was silence for a while until Matt muttered “99 percent effective my _ass_.”

This set Ritter off into hysterics, which set Matt off into the same hysterics until they were both laughing loudly.

As they calmed down Ritter began to embrace Matt, holding him. “Okay?”

Matt nodded. “A bit stunned. Shouldn’t you be on the ice?”

Ritter shook his head. “Cam’s doing third period. I couldn’t think of anything but being with you.” They were silent a bit longer until he said “We don’t have to keep it if you don’t want to. It’s your body.”

Matt smiled. “I know that. But...this had a one percent chance of happening and it did anyway. Maybe it’s meant to happen.” He beamed at Ritter. “Besides, it’s not like I _don’t_ want kids with you, I just wanted to establish myself in my career first.”

“You already have,” Ritter grinned back. “You’re the little shithead agitator.”

“Not for the next seven and a half months I’m not.” Matt guided Ritter’s hand down to his stomach. Silly, really, he still had all his gear on and he was only a little over a month in, but it still got dopey grins out of them both.

“I love you,” Ritter said. 

“I love you. Just make sure you remember that cause the trainer said morning sickness should come soon.”

“How did the trainer realize you were pregnant, anyway?”

“He said it was seeing you go feral on Soderberg. He’s noticed a pattern of alphas being extra fighty if their omega was touched, only for the omega to soon go on IR for what turns out to be pregnancy.”

“Oh.” Ritter blushed. 

“Defending my honor like that,” Matt teased him. “I love you.”

0–0-0-0-

_30 November 2019_

The team knew, of course. Can’t keep any secrets on the Calgary Flames. The public didn’t know yet, they knew Matt was on IR for a lower body injury but they weren’t going to clarify until right before the Christmas break just to be safe, and to let the latest scandal die down.

Unfortunately, Matt had to tell his father, who called in a frantic when he found out Matt was on IR. 

And just as unfortunately, he was visiting Brady when he made that call.

Neither Matt nor Ritter knew that as they stepped into the Saddledome. Matt was rather pale, the morning sickness rearing its ugly head, and he didn’t want to be far from his mate if he could help it. So he still came to practices and such.

“YOU!” They both heard someone cry before Brady ran up and slugged Ritter.

“The fuck!” Matt cried, trying to swing at Brady before Gio held him back. Ritter staggered slightly, rubbing his jaw.

“YOU KNOCKED UP MY BROTHER!”

“Thanks, asshole, that wasn’t supposed to be public knowledge until Christmas!” Alas, it was too late. Already he could see lingering reporters tweeting frantically. He tried to squirm out of Gio’s arms to fight him.

Ritter calmly wiped his mouth. “I did nothing without your brother’s consent.” He knew it was just the protective alpha brother reacting to his omega brother getting pregnant, so he tried to stay calm. Matt was angry enough for them both anyway.

Matt’s eyes widened and he tried to squirm out of Gio’s arms more frantically. 

“Matt, no, not in your condition!”

“No, I’m going to be...” and he started to retch.

Gio’s eyes widened and he let go. Matt barely made it to a trash can before he was sick.

Ritter and Brady’s eyes both widened and they went to tend to him while Gio enlisted the rest of the Flames to drive prying eyes away.

Ritter held him and rubbed his back while Brady rubbed his back too. Matt panted as he finished hurling. Brady and Ritter looked at each other over Matt’s back.

“Sorry,” Brady muttered.

Matt smacked him. “That’s for blurting it out. We weren’t going to announce it until Christmas.”

Brady rubbed his nose. “I deserved that.” He smiled ruefully. “Congratulations, you two.”

“Congrats to you too,” Ritter said, “you’re an uncle.”

Brady blinked. That hadn’t occurred to him till just now.

“I need to go rest,” Matt said. “The morning sickness is horrible.” 

Ritter wrapped his arm around Matt and led him to the Flames’ locker room while Brady still stood bemused.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Word got out. Of course it did. 

The hockey world was abuzz because, due to the rarity of alpha goaltenders and the even more rarity of alpha goaltenders that were in relationships, many were quite curious to see how David Rittich would play in the weeks to come.

Some predicted he would slump, some said no change. A few said there was no reason he wouldn’t play better.

0-0-0-0-0-

_23 January 2020_

Well, he certainly played well enough to make All-Star. (Ritter was still skeptical, he only got in because Fleury decided to skip and see his family, and who could blame him, ever since he moved to Vegas he didn’t see Sidney or their son Alain as much as he’d like.)

Matt was a bit cranky too, if he wasn’t pregnant he was positive he’d be there instead of Evander Kane.

But he couldn’t be _too_ cranky. He was already getting quite large from the baby, and showed it off with a technically too tight jersey to show his support for his alpha.

And of course, his dad and brother were there because Brady made All-Star and they wanted to see how he was doing.

“Eating like a _horse_ ,” he complained lightheartedly, as he tucked into two entrees in front of him. Brady was wide eyed as he watched his brother, while Keith chuckled, used to this. Matt had the same appetite his mate had while pregnant with Matt after all. 

“So. What are you having?”

“DAD!” He knew they were planning on being surprised. “Stop asking!” he said in a huff.

Ritter squeezed Matt’s hand to calm him. Matt did so. His goalie did have that effect on him.

0-0-0-0-0

_24 January 2020_

They were watching the Save Streak competition and it was his mate’s turn. Matt watched with a smile, but it dropped when he felt something in his stomach. Funny, it seemed to be in time with Ritter’s saves. He gasped slightly when he realized it was his baby kicking.

He could feel his baby kicking!

Keith looked over to him. “Matt?” he asked, concerned.

He grinned. “I think we’re having a goalie,” he said.

Keith gave him the ‘we’ll see look’ and they turned back to the competition. Matt couldn’t stop grinning or keep his hand off his bump.

00-0-0-0-0-0

“I felt the baby kick.”

Ritter looked at him with surprise and awe as they got ready for bed. “You did?”

“In time with your saves, too. I think the baby will take after you.”

Ritter climbed onto the bed and nuzzled Matt’s growing bump. “Another goaltender in the family. That would be nice. But I want our baby to be happy with what they do, if they want to be a forward or d-man that’d be fine.”

“Even if they decide they don’t want hockey, we’ll support them.”

“Of course.” He kissed Matt’s bump. “I can’t wait until you’re far enough along for me to feel them.”

“Me too.”

He pulled away. “We should sleep, I have a long day today.”

“But Ritter...” he said in that voice he used when he wanted something. “I can’t sleep….”

“Oh?” he arched an eyebrow, knowing what Matt wanted.

“I’m too wound up from watching you. I need...relief.”

Ritter chuckled and leaned down to begin kissing and touching Matt.

**Author's Note:**

> I MIGHT do a sequel to this, depending on how well Calgary does in playoffs, but no promises.


End file.
